


Сожженные мосты

by named_Juan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине делает шаг назад. Он уже снова тонет в воспоминаниях о старшей школе. Это самопроизвольная асфиксия, удушье от пепла мостов, которые он сжег по собственной воле. Он не будет стоять здесь, погрязнув в раскаянии и стараясь найти себе оправдание. Он готов двигаться дальше, что он и делает, давая задний ход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сожженные мосты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of bridges burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685239) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битвы-2015  
> Беты: Aurumtrio, Emberstone

11 июня, 5:15, Токио — Осака 

Если быть откровенным, то его это уже напрягает. Может, потому что он достиг того возраста, когда все его друзья уже нашли свою пару, а он все еще вынужден терпеть вопросы излишне любопытных тетушек и дядюшек, которым хочется знать, чувствует ли он что-то. И все говорят одно и то же, словно выражая соболезнования: «Потерпи, Аомине, придет и твое время. Такие вещи нельзя подгонять». Серьезно? Да ему нет дела до всей этой хрени, он уж точно не предвкушает эмоциональные фейерверки, о которых столько разговоров.

Все это им рассказывают еще в средней школе на уроках ОБЖ. Учитель распыляется о воздержании, одноклассники Аомине краснеют, когда их голоса ломаются и признаки полового созревания становятся очевидны. И пока все они неловко пытаются справиться со всем этим, им преподносят идею «родственных душ» и сообщают, что у каждого есть своя — единственная во всем мире — половинка. Ничего нового в этом, конечно, нет — все телешоу берут за основу этот сценарий. Девушка встречает юношу и безумно влюбляется. Они мечутся, не зная, предназначены ли друг другу. Однажды юноша говорит какую-нибудь пошлость вроде «Ты нужна мне. Ты единственная. Я… люблю тебя», и эти слова порождают фейерверки, тесную тяжесть в груди и румянец на щеках. 

Аомине всегда был скептиком. После тех уроков прошло немало времени, как и с тех пор, когда единственной его проблемой было победить самого себя в своей же игре и при этом, по возможности, наскрести хотя бы на удовлетворительный балл в тестах. Родственные души все еще в моде, его друзья и сверстники из тех, кому уже за двадцать, встретились со своими парами и ненавязчиво тычут ему этим в лицо. 

Ну, а вот ему это сомнительное счастье пока не сдалось.

Если задуматься — если только всерьез об этом задуматься, проблема не стоит и пары выеденных яиц среднего размера. Так-то. Поэтому лучшие годы своей жизни он проводит, делая карьеру в баскетболе, правда, без особого успеха, и возможно, это затрудняет ему поиск пары и обустройство личной жизни. Возможно, слишком часто он старался оттолкнуть именно тех, о ком думал с особой теплотой. Родители говорят, что он должен поставить поиск своей половины во главу угла. В последнее время все вокруг только об этом и говорят.

Он знает, как это должно быть. Он встретит кого-то, и между ними немедленно появится чертова связь или нечто подобное — что-то чертовски слащавое и занудное, как те романтические комедии, которые раньше обожала Сацуки. И они ничего не будут знать до тех пор, пока не скажут Те Самые Слова, что само по себе бесит, потому что никто не знает, что это за Слова такие, — но когда они произнесут их вслух, это должно запустить в них такую реакцию, что сразу станет понятно: они предназначены друг для друга.

Аомине со вздохом расслабляется в жестком кресле и вытягивает ноги. Он вообще едва способен соображать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы в такую рань обдумывать неопределенность собственного будущего. Можно помолиться, наверное. Он никогда не был особо религиозен, но вообще разговор в одни ворота — это его конек. Хотя обычно это он игнорирует собеседника, а не наоборот. Но если постараться и молиться очень усердно, то какое-нибудь божество там, наверху, непременно сжалится над ним и подарит божественное провидение.

Сейчас пять часов утра. Впереди у него часовой перелет, потом, скорее всего, утомительный бизнес-трип по Осаке. В аэропорту сейчас почти никого, но с его удачливостью он готов поспорить, что в самолете рядом с ним окажется какой-нибудь урод, который будет пердеть во сне.

«Дорогой бог…»

«Дорогой хоть кто-нибудь, кто это слышит, черт возьми, — поправляет он себя, решительно закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку кресла, расслабляясь. Сложив руки на животе, он пытается связать воедино то, что должно стать убедительной молитвой. — Это Аомине, может, ты меня знаешь. Возможно, видел, как я раз за разом просираю свои шансы».

Раздраженный голос сотрудника аэропорта сообщает, что через десять минут начнется посадка. 

«Уверен, ты должен быть типа всеведущим, так что мне, вроде как, не надо объяснять, чего я хочу, ну, эээ… с буферами — было бы неплохо. Еще лучше, если они с Сацуки подружатся. Но не слишком. Чтоб мне потом хуже не было».

До него доносится звук — кто-то везет чемодан, и колесики щелкают по плиткам, словно одно из них сломано. Аомине едва сдерживается, чтобы не открыть глаза, но он вежливый мальчик и не хочет обидеть высшие силы, прерывая молитву.

«Может, даже совсем скоро». Он поджимает губы, инстинктивно хмурясь. Скоро его двадцать четвертый день рождения, и он думает, что, если бы не пришлось проводить его, сбрасывая звонки Сацуки и избегая попыток родителей завести беседу на определенную тему, это стало бы приятным сюрпризом.

«Как можно скорее, — думает он. — Сегодня вообще было бы охуенно».

Звучит новое объявление. Пассажиров приглашают на посадку.

«Ну, короче, грудастая, покладистая, чтоб хорошо готовила. Ну как… Хорикита Май. И поскорее. Аминь».

Аомине открывает глаза, тупо смотрит в потолок и титаническим усилием выпрямляется. Он нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику, потом встает, чтобы тащить свой зад к посадочному терминалу и уже в самолете продолжить размышлять над бренностью своего скорбного существования. 

Со вздохом он сует руку в карман и подходит к девушке у стойки. Все это он знает уже наизусть — подает ей билет, смотрит, как она его сканирует, качает головой, когда она предлагает ему ярлык для багажа…

— Спасибо и приятного вам по…

— Подождите! — раздается окрик — слишком громко и слишком бурно для пяти утра.

Аомине морщится и с выражением плохо сдерживаемого раздражения поворачивается к возмутителю спокойствия. Где-то на краю сознания маячит подозрение, что он еще пожалеет об этом, пожалеет, что обернулся, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство, но все равно оборачивается.

Так и есть. Он уже жалеет об этом.

Это было давным-давно. Старшая школа, баскетбол, как он снова подпустил всех к себе лишь затем, чтобы потом опять оттолкнуть, потому что был упрямым, глупым, но главное — хотел сам принимать решения, не мучаясь чувством вины за то, что при этом подумают остальные.

Он замирает, это сильнее него. Все, что он видит, — золото. Кисе почти не изменился. Он по-прежнему ослепительно яркий, и Аомине скрипит зубами, потому что, если прищуриться, если задержать дыхание и сосчитать до десяти, можно вспомнить времена, когда между ними не было этой воображаемой стены. Они встречаются взглядом, и Кисе, кажется, уже готов что-то сказать, но Аомине отворачивается.

Он решительно поджимает губы и с приглушенным «спасибо» проскальзывает мимо сотрудницы аэропорта. 

Сзади он слышит мягкие модуляции голоса Кисе. Он сто сраных лет не слышал его голоса, не говоря уже о том, чтобы видеть его — лично, а не на гигантских билбордах, которые преследуют его, куда бы он ни шел. В груди что-то больно щемит, и Аомине сжимает зубы. 

— Это рейс на Киото? — спрашивает Кисе. — Я… я спешил как мог, но… О нет. Я опоздал? Мой агент меня убьет, а…

Голос тает где-то за спиной вместе с мыслями Аомине о нем. 

* * *

Он натыкается на Кисе повсюду. Его физиономия — на каждом сраном билборде в Осаке, и Аомине кажется, что за ним следят. В вестибюле его гостиницы Кисе смотрит с обложек всех журналов, предлагаемых гостям. Будто бы божество, которому молился Аомине, играет с ним, дразнит его, травит его: «Ты хочешь найти свою половину, но ты никак не можешь забыть…»

Аомине скользит по фотографиям безразличным взглядом и отодвигает журналы в сторону. Потом откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза, стараясь отгородиться от шума — невнятной болтовни входящих и выходящих людей. У него в телефоне пара непринятых звонков и несколько неотвеченных сообщений, в которые он тактично не заглядывал. 

Ощущение странное, он чувствует какое-то сопротивление во всем теле. Да, он, безусловно, ленив, но он никогда раньше не чувствовал такого опустошения. Аомине хмурится, не открывая глаз, и складывает руки на груди. Завтра куча дел, а у него голова кругом от всего этого дерьма вроде огромных билбордов и золотых искр перед глазами. Очень не вовремя.

 

29 июня, 4:45, Токио — Сеул 

В этот раз на нем солнечные очки и шляпа, он сидит в самом дальнем углу зала ожидания и, предположительно, спит. Рядом с ним какой-то парень, наверное, его агент, думает Аомине, потому что тот хмуро смотрит в журнал, а на Кисе не обращает никакого внимания. Даже странно, что Аомине мгновенно узнал его. Он идет в другой угол зала, чтобы расположиться там на безопасном расстоянии. И еще очень странно, что он уже во второй раз за последние две недели вляпывается в Кисе. 

Его рейсы всегда приходятся на раннее утро или поздний вечер, поэтому народу вокруг немного и не нужно тратить силы на то, чтобы отгородиться от чужих голосов вокруг. В зале, включая самого Аомине, всего человек шесть. Трое сидят рядом со входом — отец, мать и маленький мальчик, спящий у матери на коленях. 

Это было давным-давно, напоминает себе Аомине. И он уже не тот импульсивный чудик, каким был когда-то, и потому нет причин, нет никаких причин говорить что-нибудь, начинать что-то. Да у него и права-то такого нет, и Сацуки, наверное, даже гордилась бы, что он сам принял такое рациональное решение. 

Диктор начинает приглашать пассажиров на посадку, и Аомине исподтишка наблюдает, как подрывается Кисе. Его солнечные очки перекосились и съехали, и он суетится, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

Аомине тихонько фыркает, забывая контролировать выражение лица, и вдруг понимает, что Кисе оторопело смотрит прямо на него. Он сразу отворачивается, встает и направляется к стойке у выхода на летное поле, не тратя времени на раздумья, почему сердце сбилось с ритма.

Старшая школа осталась для него белым пятном. Конечно, было там и кое-что хорошее, но в итоге он так и не научился принимать правильные решения, и сейчас это дает о себе знать. Аомине думает, будь он кем-то другим, не было бы никаких проблем с тем, чтобы сесть рядом с Кисе и поприветствовать, дружески шмякнув по затылку, что на языке тела значило бы: «Пожалуйста, давай забудем и будем двигаться дальше».

Но Аомине — это Аомине, а значит, он — самый большой засранец из известных ему людей, не считая Имаёши. 

Уже по пути в самолет он вспоминает о молитве.

«Эй, Бог или кто там есть, — думает он, поправляя ремень сумки с лэптопом, — грудастая, сговорчивая, хорошо готовит и поскорее».

 

10 июля, 23:20, Токио — Киото

— Эй, — ворчит он в трубку телефона, бестолково разглядывая циферблат часов на руке. — Я опоздал на рейс и…

Краем глаза, он может поклясться, он замечает золотую вспышку и что-то отвратительно пастельных цветов, но он это вычеркивает, игнорирует, потому что его «босс» — именно в кавычках — затягивает эту свою гадкую песенку «А у меня на тебя были такие планы». Но Аомине считает, что ему не платят за то, чтобы он выслушивал от Имаёши все это дерьмо.

Что-то тянется за ним с самой старшей школы, и он никак не может от этого отвязаться. В частности, Имаёши. Пожалуй, он — худшее из всего.

— Ты меня понимаешь? — спрашивает в трубке Имаёши. Голос приторный, как сахарин, и такой же фальшивый. 

— А? — Аомине непроизвольно повышает голос и тут же сцепляет зубы. — Забудь. Я ни за что не поеду сейчас в Киото на автобусе.

Имаёши говорит что-то невразумительное о том, какой у Аомине ужасный характер, и как он сочувствует тому, кому придется иметь с ним дело в будущем. Аомине тактично нажимает на отбой и больше не обращает внимания на звонки и сообщения от коллег, пока Сакурай не высылает ему фото лимонов в меду в качестве взятки.

— Дай трубку этому гадкому старикашке, — заявляет Аомине заикающемуся Сакураю и слышит тихое шуршание, когда тот передает телефон Имаёши.

— Слушаю.

— Иди в жопу.

Слишком многим придется что-то доказывать, чтобы иметь возможность перевести дух, понимает он. Он старается не думать о том, что было бы здорово, если бы в его холостяцкой дыре его кто-нибудь ждал. Потому что в пустых квартирах и правда нет ничего хорошего, но, что гораздо важнее, это позволило бы стереть самодовольную улыбку у Имаёши с лица.

 

28 июля, 21:10, Токио — Саппоро 

— Чего тебе?

— Дай-чан, не будь букой! — голос Сацуки — хотя он никогда не сказал бы этого ей или кому другому, имеющему уши, — вносит приятное разнообразие в его вечер, который он провел, препираясь с водителем такси из-за цены за поездку.

Он не отвечает, позволяя ей пообижаться целых пять секунд, а потом продолжить разговор.

— У меня для тебя хорошие новости, — радостно сообщает она. — Ну, на мой взгляд. Но все равно хорошие.

— И?

— Мог бы сказать это другим тоном, Дай-чан!

— Давай говори, или я вешаю трубку, — ворчит он в ответ, хотя и не собирается этого делать.

Сацуки тяжело вздыхает, но ее приподнятое настроение почти сразу возвращается — и вот тут-то Аомине начинает понимать, к чему она ведет.

— Ты ее нашла? — мягко спрашивает он.

— Да, я нашла ее! Я нашла свою половинку!

Она начинает рассказывать свою историю, а Аомине обзывает ее сентиментальной дурочкой, пытаясь скрыть, что на самом деле очень рад за нее. К тому времени, как звучит первое объявление о посадке на его рейс, Сацуки уже в десятый раз говорит об одном и том же, и Аомине тихонько улыбается.

— Поздравляю, — без выражения говорит он. Потом, взвесив все, после паузы добавляет: — Я счастлив за тебя.

И это правда, он действительно счастлив, пусть это и означает, что еще один человек в его жизни нашел свою родственную душу, в то время как сам он продолжает дрейфовать между полной апатией и полным отрицанием. Он старается не слишком задумываться об этом, пока занимает место в самолете. Старается не считать тех, кто успел уйти вперед, в то время как он неуклонно движется назад.

Салон сегодня заполнен, и рядом с Аомине сидит девушка, школьница, медленно листая фотоальбом Кисе.

Аомине почти готов засмеяться, ему хочется перегнуться к ней, ткнуть в фотографию Кисе и сказать: «Если бы ты видела этого идиота, когда он спит!» — но он вовремя останавливается. Он постоянно забывает, и в последнее время все чаще, что он сам ушел. Именно он всех оттолкнул. Именно он решил идти дальше один.

Кисе, наверное, уже тоже сейчас нашел свою половину — он никогда не прекращал поиски.

Аомине думает, что за Кисе он тоже был бы счастлив.

 

17 августа, 6:25, Токио — Пекин 

Аомине помнит, что когда ему было семнадцать, он готов был завоевать весь мир. Не что-то конкретное. У него всегда так было — и сейчас не изменилось — он хватался за все подряд, зная, что не сможет довести это до конца, начинал что-то, не представляя, чем это может закончиться. Тут, наверное, стоит упомянуть об эффекте неожиданности и о том, что ничего плохого от этого не бывает, но в семнадцать отсутствие направления и чего-то определенного в жизни здорово угнетало его.

Семнадцать — интересный возраст, но в восемнадцать он приходит к выводу, что ничего определенного просто нет и стремиться некуда. В восемнадцать он отыграл свой последний матч — Кисе тогда был среди зрителей, болел за него, Аомине хорошо видел его на трибунах. В восемнадцать Аомине разыскал его сразу после матча, прижал к стене в пустой раздевалке и целовал до тех пор, пока дыхания не осталось даже на то, чтобы сказать… то, что он, черт побери, должен был сказать. В восемнадцать он дал себе волю, а потом несколько часов думал, как сказать «прости», а Кисе за несколько секунд объяснил, что извинения не нужны.

Восемнадцать — сладкий возраст, но он закончился, и самое яркое воспоминание того года — это так и не сказанное «прощай».

 

31 августа, 4:15, Токио — Осака

— Аоминеччи.

Он знает, что не надо оборачиваться, не надо обращать внимания на то, что Кисе пытается поговорить, но они уже так давно не разговаривали. Последние несколько пересечений никак не выходят у Аомине из головы, лежат на его плечах тяжким грузом, и он слишком устал таскать его.

Поэтому он, не вставая, поднимает глаза на Кисе и просто смотрит — своим фирменным, лишенным всякой теплоты взглядом. Он ничего не говорит, просто ждет, полуприкрыв глаза. 

Кисе всегда был ярким, его всегда было невыносимо трудно не замечать. Золотые искры, о которых думает Аомине, не случайность. Кисе может порой быть просто ослепительным — как солнце, — и Аомине вынужден смириться с тем, что так и не смог его забыть.

В позе Кисе сквозит какое-то расчетливое спокойствие. Он строго контролирует свой язык тела и выражение лица, осторожничает, словно приготовился к обороне. Он тоже всегда был таким — слишком беспокоился о том, какое производит впечатление, вплоть до того, что порой ему приходилось напоминать, что надо быть самим собой. Но Аомине не станет напоминать, не сегодня.

Это их первый разговор за последние несколько лет. Аомине думает об односторонних смс, непринятых звонках, когда он ни разу не перезвонил, голосовых сообщениях, которые он якобы удалил…

— С днем рождения.

— Эй, Кисе! — кричит кто-то позади Аомине. — Мы снова опоздаем на рейс, если ты будешь копаться.

Кисе улыбается говорящему, потом снова переводит взгляд на Аомине, коротко кивает и просто уходит.

Аомине запоздало понимает, что скучал по этому дурацкому долбаному обращению.

 

1 сентября, 3:18, Токио 

«Дорогой Бог или кто там, блин, есть, — думает он, вытянувшись у себя на кровати и лениво глядя в потолок, — ну что за фигня?»

 

17 сентября, 9:50, Токио — Шанхай 

Это полная херня, думает он, что вселенная заставляет его снова и снова переживать прошлые ошибки, в то время как он признал, что готов двигаться дальше. На этот раз командировка длиннее: ему предстоит провести в Шанхае целых полтора месяца, занимаясь внешними делами компании, а по возвращении отправиться прямиком на Хоккайдо еще на полтора месяца. В Токио он вернется лишь в середине декабря, и надо будет скорее найти Сацуки подарок и сунуть ей в почтовый ящик, чтобы она не узнала, от кого он.

Ему надо будет сосредоточиться на работе, на деле — у него не будет ни возможности отвлечься, ни времени на золотые искры, ни сил, чтобы злиться на солнце.

Сегодня Кисе один. На нем те же огромные темные очки и та же шляпа, он скрючился в самом дальнем от Аомине углу зала и сосредоточенно пялится в телефон.

Надо что-нибудь сказать, поблагодарить за поздравление с днем рождения или спросить, как дела.

Аомине делает шаг назад. Он снова тонет в воспоминаниях о старшей школе. Это самопроизвольная асфиксия, удушье от пепла мостов, которые он сжег по собственной воле. Он не будет стоять здесь, погрязнув в раскаянии и стараясь найти себе оправдание. Он готов двигаться дальше, что он и делает, давая задний ход.

 

12 октября, 23:38, Шанхай

Сацуки присылает сообщение о том, как у нее дела, и как она ценит то, что Аомине — бесчувственная скотина и сам никогда не спросит. Аомине в ответ отправляет ей ссылку на стоимость международного роуминга и варианты того, как она может компенсировать его затраты.

Они некоторое время шутливо переругиваются, связавшись через LINE, и Сацуки заливается соловьем, с восторгом рассказывая о жизни со своей парой. Остановить ее невозможно, и Аомине вынужден держать язык за зубами, чтобы не добавить свою ложку дегтя в ее бочку меда. Он бы так и сделал, если бы она не была так чертовски счастлива.

«Не могу дождаться, когда же ты найдешь свою, Дай-чан», — пишет Сацуки.

Аомине не отвечает.

 

28 ноября, 9:19, Саппоро 

Напротив окон кабинета, где сейчас сидит Аомине, висит огромный билборд с Кисе. Именно так Аомине узнает, что ад существует. 

— Ты меня слушаешь? — спрашивает на том конце линии Имаёши. 

— Нет, — отвечает Аомине, проводит ладонью по лицу и с горечью отворачивает кресло от окна.

 

29 ноября, 2:48, Саппоро 

— Ну, — задумчиво говорит Сацуки, — для начала ты мог бы извиниться.

 

13 декабря, 19:25, Саппоро — Токио 

Рейс задерживается в связи с непредвиденным снегопадом. 

Аомине ждет уже два часа, а сотрудники аэропорта, говоря о прибытии самолета, не слишком оптимистичны. Аомине готов признать свое поражение. В аэропорту нечего делать, но ему хочется попасть домой как можно скорее, поэтому он подождет еще, или вздремнет, или будет наблюдать, как люди жалуются на превратности погоды.

Аомине удается заснуть на целых пятнадцать минут. Первое, что он видит, открыв глаза, — Кисе, который сидит чуть поодаль и смотрит на снег за окном. Снега почти не видно в темноте, но Аомине думает, что Кисе смотрит на снег, чтобы не смотреть на него.

Возможно, это безрассудство — с которым он прекрасно знаком, — а возможно, просто глупость — с которой он знаком еще лучше, — но ноги несут его прямиком к Кисе, и раньше, чем Аомине успевает это понять, он уже сидит в кресле рядом с Кисе. Аомине мгновенно чувствует тревожную вспышку, замечает всплеск паники на лице Кисе до того, как тот успевает взять себя в руки.

— Что ты делаешь? — сдержанно спрашивает Кисе удивительно ровным голосом.

Аомине пожимает плечами, глядя перед собой, а не на Кисе.

— А на что это похоже? Сижу.

Проходит некоторое время, а потом Кисе тянется к своей сумке и поднимается, чтобы пересесть. Повинуясь порыву, Аомине вскидывает руку и хватает его за запястье, пока он не ушел. 

— Что ты делаешь? — повторяет Кисе, но на этот раз голос чуть вздрагивает.

— Просто сядь, чтобы мы могли… поговорить.

Кисе прищуривается и открывает рот, словно собирается сказать Аомине, почему он не чувствует себя обязанным садиться и разговаривать с ним. Он вырывает запястье из захвата, и в этот момент Аомине уверен, что это конец, он просрал свой последний шанс…

Но Кисе вдруг садится, чопорный, упрямый, как обиженный ребенок. Его губы неподвижны, и теперь он тоже смотрит прямо перед собой, а не на Аомине.

Аомине уже жалеет о том, что сделал. В глубине души ему хотелось, чтобы Кисе сорвался, чтобы требовал ответов, которых никогда не получит. Но это забавно — наблюдать, как Кисе берет себя в руки и ведет себя как чертов долбаный взрослый. 

— Выглядишь глупее, чем обычно, — беззаботно говорит Аомине.

Кисе вскидывается, разворачивается, и видно, как его это задело, а потом осознание того, что он выдал себя, тоже отражается на его лице. Он прикусывает губу, словно не может решить, вести ли себя и дальше так, словно его все это не касается, или дать Аомине в челюсть прямо здесь и сейчас. Он злится, бестолково хмурится и в конце концов снова отворачивается.

— Все такой же придурок.

— Тц, — усмехается Аомине. — Некоторые вещи не меняются.

Он видит, как напряжены плечи Кисе, потому что все это время не сводил с него взгляда. Потом тот выпрямляется, словно снова готов занять оборонительную позицию. Но вместо этого оборачивается, чтобы не сидеть к Аомине спиной. На этот раз его лицо выражает смирение, оно усталое и подавленное.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются? — в его голосе вызов. Словно он хочет выяснить, что же такого неизменного есть в жизни Аомине, если он выбросил из нее все и всех.

— Ты меня ненавидишь или что? — спрашивает Аомине вместо ответа.

— Конечно, — легко отвечает Кисе. — А не должен?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? — на этот раз его голос звучит резко, яростно, словно последние остатки его фальшивой сдержанности вот-вот развеются. — Зачем спрашиваешь, если и так знаешь?

— Потому что, — говорит Аомине. Звучит невнятно. Потому что он не знает, честно. Он не знает, зачем спрашивает, если сам не может себя простить за то дерьмо, что всем причинил. Он очень старается не показывать этого, старается, чтобы его смущение не выглядело таким же очевидным, как у Кисе. 

— Ты собираешься ответить на мои вопросы? Те, что не задаются один на один?

Это так неловко — голос Кисе звучит мягче, словно он готов дать Аомине поблажку, оставить ему его зону комфорта, не загонять в угол. 

Аомине молчит, сунув руки в карманы куртки и сгорбившись в кресле. Взгляд его направлен на пустующий ряд кресел перед ним. Он, вроде бы, репетировал, что скажет, — с Сацуки. Было очень странно притворяться, что она — это Кисе, игнорируя то, насколько она не похожа на блондинистого парня, преследовавшего его в мыслях. В разыгранном ими сценарии не было излишнего драматизма, всего пара извинений, сдобренных сжатым объяснением того, что он сделал и почему.

Но здесь, сейчас он не может вспомнить ни слова из того разговора с Сацуки, кроме ее прямого и честного:

«Думаю, для начала ты мог бы извиниться». 

— Кисе.

— Да?

— Я все исхерачил… я знаю.

— Да, — безропотно соглашается Кисе. — И кстати, я не ненавижу тебя. Сначала — да, но, мне кажется, даже бесчувственные засранцы имеют право на то, чтобы их простили и забыли.

— Забыли? — повторяет Аомине, приподняв бровь и поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кисе.

— То есть я пытался, но потом… — Кисе делает резкий жест рукой. — Началось вот это. Словно вселенная наказывает меня за то, что я хотел забыть. Вселенная — жестокая штука, да, Аоминеччи? Эти аэропорты, в которых я постоянно натыкаюсь на тебя, напоминания, что в мире есть такие засранцы, как ты… Хм, наверное, это судьба.

— Ты все такой же идиот, — мудро заявляет Аомине, откидываясь в кресле. — Ты что, веришь в эту чушь?

— Хм… Мидоримаччи и его старый партнер по команде выяснили, что они — пара, примерно месяц назад. И если уж я должен верить в существование родственных душ, то должен верить и в судьбу, Ахомине.

— Эй, — предостерегающе говорит Аомине, хотя в его голосе нет угрозы. — То есть у него все хорошо, да?

— Ммм, — бормочет Кисе. — Мидоримаччи учится в медицинском. А про других хочешь знать?

То, как быстро они возвращаются к этой легкости в общении, как Аомине на мгновение забывает, что это тот самый человек, которого он бросил, потому что боялся, потому что сомневался, потому что эгоист, — просто пугает. Он почти ничего не говорит, пока Кисе рассказывает ему о старых друзьях, как у них дела, где они. Кисе почти не изменился. В нем все еще сквозит какая-то сдержанность, но Аомине не имеет права жаловаться. Кисе очень живописно рассказывает, кто, по его мнению, скоро найдет свою вторую половину, подробно говорит практически обо всех, кроме себя.

— Я просто… работаю, — говорит Аомине, когда Кисе спрашивает, чем он занимается.

Кисе задумчиво хмыкает и кивает, поджав губы.

— Значит, никакого баскетбола?

— Угу.

— Почему?

Он мог бы сказать правду, объяснить, как пламя, загоревшееся снова, вспыхнуло и погасло, когда Аомине решил, что надо учиться снова быть самодостаточным. Он мог бы рассказать, что не хотел играть в баскетбол, в котором не было огня, в котором не было Кисе.

— Не хотелось, — вместо всего этого говорит он.

Между ними все еще висит какое-то напряжение, которое Аомине изо всех сил пытается игнорировать. Учитывая, что обычно он ничего вокруг не замечает, теперь ему очень неожиданно осознавать, насколько раздражает это притворство, словно между ними все нормально. Он мог бы рассказать об Имаёши и его улыбке, от которой по-прежнему мурашки по коже; мог бы пошутить, что всюду натыкается на уродливое лицо Кисе.

Но у него есть вопросы, которые он хочет — должен — задать Кисе. А это напряжение, почти осязаемая стена между ними мешает Аомине прямо спросить: когда ты решил идти вперед, ты и меня оставил позади?

— Аоминеччи, а ты нашел свою бедную, несчастную вторую половину? — наивно спрашивает Кисе.

— Жить надоело, Кисе? — почти мгновенно реагирует Аомине. Слова звучат легко и естественно. Он хмуро смотрит, как Кисе пожимает плечами и сияет, играя в простачка, и закатывает глаза. — Нет. А ты?

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что да, я же такой красивый и успешный. Но мы с тобой в одной лодке.

Аомине чувствует необъяснимое облегчение и тут же мысленно дает себе пинка за то, что позволил себе роскошь думать, что их пути пересеклись не случайно.

Он не в первый раз ощущает этот прилив раскаяния, но впервые настолько остро. Здесь, глядя на Кисе — как он дышит, говорит, улыбается, смеется, — Аомине как никогда зол на себя за то, что подверг опасности, поставил под угрозу счастье Кисе. 

Если быть честным, он не заслужил Кисе. Вселенная не настолько жестока, чтобы связать их вместе и нет никаких причин, ни одной разумной причины предполагать, что он может на что-то рассчитывать.

— Так ты…

— Я все жду, когда ты это скажешь, — вдруг говорит Кисе, глядя на кресла перед собой.

— Что?

Кисе делает паузу, потом поворачивается к Аомине. На его губах, когда он встречается глазами с Аомине, — бледная улыбка, какая-то отчаянная и беззащитная.

— Скажи же, что скучал по мне, идиот, — это звучит болезненно, даже испуганно. — Ты ведь скучал, правда?

— …Да, — почти сразу говорит Аомине. — Я скучал, я так, мать твою, скучал.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кисе, и его улыбка становится чуть нежнее, а в глазах выступают слезы. — Потому что ты долбаный засранец, и было бы нечестно, если бы скучал только я.

Это было давным-давно, в старшей школе, в те дни, когда они знали друг друга лучше, чем самих себя. Аомине не знает, что Кисе делал все эти годы, — проклинал его или лил по нему слезы. Но знает наверняка: Аомине не заслужил прощения, но готов признать, что искал его все эти годы.

— Прости…

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, — перебивает Кисе, нарочно прерывая его. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не единственный думал… думал об этом с самого июня.

— Ты не единственный.

— Тогда почему так долго, придурок? — голос у Кисе дразнящий, шутливый, но Аомине уже видит слезы, которые вот-вот брызнут из его глаз. Он всегда был плаксой. — Аоминеччи, ты ужасный тип, ты в курсе? Заставляешь меня говорить все это, вытягивать из себя все по слову, а сам даже не говоришь, почему ни разу не позвонил или не спросил обо мне. Я же не дурак. Я знаю, ты говорил с Курокоччи и, ну правда, это так нечестно…

— Кисе.

— Я не понимаю, почему зациклился на таком засранце, как ты, но это невыносимо, потому что я ничего не могу с этим поделать, а я заслуживаю лучшего, чем это, лучше, чем ты… но…

По щекам Кисе уже вовсю текут слезы, и сейчас он кажется таким растерянным, таким несчастным. Кисе поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Аомине в глаза, и с напускной твердостью сглатывает комок в горле.

— Это ведь так нечестно. Я заслуживаю гораздо большего, чем ты, но мне всегда был нужен только ты.

Это потрясает Аомине до глубины души. Осознание того, что все это время Кисе ждал, ждал, ни на что не рассчитывая, не получая никаких обещаний, — это все, что ему нужно, чтобы поверить: для всей той фигни, что люди болтают о судьбе и родственных душах, есть свои основания.

— Перестань плакать, как маленький, — говорит Аомине, не сдержав улыбки, и, притянув Кисе за рубашку, медленно целует — за каждый год, что они провели врозь.

Он не отпускает Кисе, пока хватает воздуха. Отстранившись, он долго смотрит Кисе в лицо и старается запомнить его именно таким — с красными, припухшими глазами, изумленными и все еще полными слез, — и обещает себе никогда не забывать его.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — угрюмо говорит Кисе.

— Ага, — отвечает Аомине, скользя губами по его скуле.

— Ты ужасен.

Он нежно целует Кисе в уголок рта.

— Ага.

— Не смей… — начинает Кисе. — Не уходи. 

— Ага, — повторяет он, мимолетно целуя Кисе в губы. — Не уйду.

 

Без пятнадцати двенадцать наконец объявляют посадку на их рейс. Кисе уже улыбается, он спокоен и больше не собирается плакать. Аомине знает, что им еще через многое надо пройти, прежде чем то, что у них есть сейчас, станет напоминать то, что было когда-то, — знает, но ему кажется, пришло время принять вызов. Они не знают, предназначены ли друг другу и как долго будут вместе, но сейчас ему до всего этого нет дела. До тех пор, пока у него такое настоящее, ему нет дела до будущего.

— Куда ты теперь? — спрашивает Кисе, подавая свой билет на контроле. — Домой? 

— Угу. А ты?

— Угу, — кивает Кисе. Он входит в коридор, ведущий в самолет, и с радостной улыбкой ждет, когда Аомине его догонит. — Поехали домой.

И в этот момент Аомине понимает, что был слишком прагматичным, слишком неверующим. Он чувствует это — тяжесть в груди и приятное тепло, от которого что-то сжимается внутри, — когда слышит эти слова. Все вокруг кажется таким нереально ярким, ярче, чем когда-либо, и Аомине понимает, что он не единственный, кто это чувствует, потому что Кисе не сводит с него глаз — огромных, растерянных, изумленных — и пытается прочитать ответ у него на лице.

Они ничего не говорят. Аомине лишь берет его за руку, переплетает пальцы, и шок на лице Кисе сменяется улыбкой, когда он крепко сжимает ладонь.

Аомине вспоминает свои односторонние разговоры с божествами, в которых он никогда не верил, и благодарит их за то, что не прислушались к его просьбам, и за то, что знают его лучше, чем он сам.

— Так это правда? — спрашивает Кисе, когда они находят свои места. — Теперь ты не сможешь уйти.

— Мне и не нужно, — твердо говорит Аомине. — Я никуда не хочу уходить.


End file.
